


Frozen

by Allana



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allana/pseuds/Allana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund has trouble dealing with winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

The first snow of winter brings with it the memory of sweet, cloying Turkish delight and a chill, deep within his belly. Edmund brushes his teeth, jabbing the brush into every corner of his mouth until the bristles are splayed and Mother chastens him. The taste of roses lingers, lending him no respite, and he wonders if this is his penance, this yearning. Peter gives him knowing--almost sly--looks that only serve to infuriate him.

With each flake that falls outside, one falls inside Edmund, melting and reforming around the tiny shard of ice the Witch left behind, irrevocably marking him as her man. Edmund dreams of the squeak of snow under his galoshes, the silvery jingle of bells and pale fingers trailing down his neck.


End file.
